L'homme derrière la moustache
by saphira15
Summary: Quelques moments volés. Deux personnes que tout oppose. Et pourtant. "Elle l'aimait, l'homme derrière la moustache". Pairing surprise, fiction surprise, une petite surprise, pour une grande auteure (Une moustache, un dessin et un défi).


**L'homme derrière la moustache**

Parfois, quand elle était seule, quand personne ne regardait, Carol Pelletier songeait aux personnes qu'elle avait perdues.

Ca n'arrivait pas souvent, c'était vrai.  
>Après la prison, après le Terminus, après avoir trop souffert, plus personne ne voulait être seul. L'union faisait la force et le groupe appliquait cette maxime au pied de la lettre. Et la conséquence était là : Carol, la solitaire Carol, qui avait survécu des mois durant en ne pouvant compter que sur elle-même, était toujours entourée des autres.<br>Le gentil Daryl, dont elle était si proche.  
>Le ferme Rick, pour qui elle éprouvait une profonde affection.<br>Et aussi Tyreese, qui avait eu la force de lui pardonner, et Judith, la jolie Judith, et Carl, qui s'éloignait progressivement de l'enfant qu'il avait été, et puis tant d'autres.

Mais parfois, Carol arrivait finalement à voler quelques instants de solitude.  
>Parfois, cette vieille amie qui avait partagé sa vie, ce compagnon de route qu'elle avait appris à aimer et à détester dans une égale mesure, cette brume diffuse qui l'entourait et ne lui laissait alors pas un instant de répit, celle-là lui manquait.<p>

C'était le cas ce soir-là.  
>Carol était seule à monter la garde à quelques mètres de leur camp.<br>Elle s'était assise sur une grosse pierre plate qui dominait la vallée en haut de laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés, et observait à loisir le paysage qui s'étendait devant elle.  
>Elle observait les vaste étendues de maïs et de colza qui jouaient un étrange ballet au gré des bourrasques de vent, elle observait cette nature qui avait repris le contrôle, et les champs, les champs auparavant si ordonnés, si droits, si géométriques, qui n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir, et où les gerbes d'or, d'argent, de terre rouge et de verdure se mêlaient sans ségrégation.<br>Depuis quelques minutes, elle jouait d'ailleurs avec la terre sèche à ses pieds, traçant de drôles de formes qui ne prenaient sens que dans son esprit. C'était tantôt la maison dans laquelle elle avait grandie, ou le ballon de football avait lequel elle jouait étant petite. C'était aussi un soleil, une balançoire, c'était un arbre et une fleur. C'était tout ce qu'elle dessinait à sa fille pour la distraire.

Parfois, Carol plongeait dans ses souvenirs et pensait à ses morts.  
>Il y avait Sophia, bien évidemment. Sa chère Sophia, sa petite Sophia. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Sophia ne la laissait jamais vraiment seule. Il y avait, et il y aurait toujours une partie de son cœur et de ses pensées qui seraient pour elle.<br>Il y avait aussi Lori et T-Dog, et Jacqui, et Andrea, et Dale, et même Ed. Parfois, c'était vrai, elle pensait à Ed.  
>Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, elle pensait à une toute autre personne.<p>

Ce soir, et à son grand étonnement, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Axel.

Carol n'avait plus songé à l'homme depuis bien longtemps.  
>Cela faisait plus d'un an et demi que le détenu était mort, et comme pour beaucoup d'entre eux, Carol avait été forcée d'oublier toute cette souffrance pour arriver à survivre, pour arriver à aller de l'avant. Et elle avait perdu trop de monde, avait trop souffert et il lui semblait parfois qu'elle n'avait plus assez d'amour et plus assez de courage pour continuer à penser à tous ceux qui l'avaient quittée.<br>Carol était encore profondément attachée à l'homme. Elle pensait à lui, et, au coin des lèvres, elle sentait un sourire tendre s'étaler sur son visage.

Du bout de l'index, elle traça un v aplati dans la terre meuble.

Elle se rappelait de ses cheveux longs qui lui arrivaient juste au-dessus des épaules et qui lui donnait un air de petit garçon. Un drôle de souvenir flasha dans l'esprit de Carol, et elle sourit d'autant plus en songeant au matin où, prise d'un élan de compassion envers l'homme qui n'arrêtait pas de grogner après ses cheveux trop longs, trop sales, elle lui avait rendu service.

C'était une matinée chaude, comme il n'en existe que dans cette partie du pays.  
>Axel et Carol s'étaient réfugiés sur une des passerelles désertes, préférant la sérénité de cet espace qui leur était réservés au rez-de-chaussée, bruyant et triste. Là, les deux amis improbables pouvaient se poser et discuter tranquillement. Ils ne trouvaient pas beaucoup de sujets de discussion communs, mais cela leur importait peu. Ce qui comptait vraiment, c'était cette rencontre, ces regards échangés et ces sourires complices.<br>Ce jour-là, et pour la énième fois, Axel donnait un vaste coup de tête pour ôter ses cheveux de devant ses yeux et Carol souriait, un peu moqueuse, un peu attendrie, et puis le deuxième sentiment prenant le pas sur le premier et avec une phrase d'excuse, elle s'était s'éclipsée pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée.  
>Lorsqu'elle était remontée, Axel n'avait pas changé de place, mais il avait écarquillé les yeux quand il avait vu ce qu'elle avait dans ma main :<br>-Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? S'était-il écrié, en pointant du doigt l'imposante paire de ciseaux qu'elle faisait fonctionner dans sa main.  
>Carol avait soupiré, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre et s'était approchée et l'avait forcé à se tourner pour faire face à son dos. Elle lui avait intimé de ne pas bouger, avait promis qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal et avait senti son cœur chavirer quand Axel lui avait dit, posant sa main sur la sienne.<br>-Je te fais confiance Carol.

Alors elle s'était concentrée et avait entrepris de lui rafraichir sa coupe de cheveux. Ce qui avait été d'abord un simple coup de main, un simple service envers un homme qu'elle appréciait s'était transformé en autre chose : Carol voulait vraiment faire du bon travail. Elle s'appliquait réellement et elle ne voulait pas juste raccourcir ses cheveux.  
>Elle voulait faire quelque chose de beau, elle voulait embellir l'homme, le façonner comme elle le voyait elle.<br>Elle voulait qu'il se rapproche de l'homme qu'elle voyait derrière ces longs cheveux : un homme simple, bon et gentil, qui avait le don de la faire sourire sans s'en rendre compte.

Carol étouffa un petit rire et fit voler ses doigts à la surface du sol, esquissant au-dessus du v dessiné des dizaines de petites vagues verticales qui l'encerclaient comme une auréole.

Elle se rappelait son front, son grand et vaste front recouvert d'une multitude de petites rides qui se creusaient quand il haussait les sourcils.  
>Elle adorait se moquer de lui. Elle adorait le chercher, voir son front se lisser, ses yeux s'agrandirent comme s'il tentait de déterminer s'il fallait la prendre au sérieux ou non.<br>Carol ne pouvait plus penser à l'homme sans qu'elle ne songe également à la conversation qu'ils avaient échangés, et qui, si futile soit-elle, résonnait toujours avec une étrange mélodie dans l'esprit de Carol:

-Mon frère était beau tu sais. Vraiment, toutes les filles lui couraient après, avait un jour commencé Axel.  
>-Il était grand ?<br>-Grand ? Non, pas vraiment. Un peu comme moi j'dirais. Peut-être quelques centimètres de plus, mais il était un peu bouboule, on aurait dit un ourson en peluche.  
>-Il avait de beaux yeux ?<br>-Merde, c'est quoi des beaux yeux pour toi ? J'en sais fichtre rien. Je ne sais pas quelle couleur avaient ses yeux. Je crois que je sais même pas de quelle couleur sont les miens.  
>-Bleu, tirant vers le gris, avait répliqué Carol, sans lui accorder un regard.<br>-Ah. Merci. Et ils sont beaux ?  
>-Oui, je dirais que oui.<br>-Ah.  
>-Ouais.<br>-Toi aussi, t'as de beaux yeux, tu sais.  
>Carol avait ri, parce que c'était si spontané, si naturel et parce qu'Axel était sans doute le seul homme encore en vie à utiliser cette tirade sans ironie.<p>

-Quoi ? C'est drôle ce que j'ai dis ? Tu te moques encore de moi c'est ça ?  
>-Mais non, c'était gentil. Merci.<br>-Je le pensais.  
>-Je sais.<br>Un silence avait entrecoupé leur conversation et puis Carol avait continué:  
>-Il avait un grand front?<br>-Un grand fr... quoi ? C'est quoi le rapport ?  
>-Les femmes sont attirées par les hommes avec des grands fronts, c'est connu.<br>-Ah Bon ? Mais pourquoi ?  
>-Ça doit être inconscient. Les hommes avec des grands fronts, ce sont des hommes avec des responsabilités, des meneurs d'hommes. Des gens importants. C'était ma mère qui disait ça.<br>-C'est bizarre.  
>-Pas tant que ça. Moi, j'ai toujours aimé les hommes avec de grands fronts.<p>

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils partageaient une partie de cartes avec Maggie et que celle-ci s'était pour la troisième fois faite battre, elle s'était exclamée:  
>-Mince, comme il fait ?<br>Carol avait répondu à sa place:  
>-C'est parce qu'il a un grand front.<p>

En étouffant un rire, Carol se servit d'un de ses ongles pour creuser quelques rides sur la surface auparavant sans aspérités de son dessin.

Elle se rappelait ses yeux, ces yeux si ambivalents, ces yeux qui avaient eu le drôle de la faire rougir, bien plus souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.  
>Axel la regardait. Elle. Elle et personne d'autres. Il ne voyait pas en elle une sorte de veuve éplorée qu'il fallait protéger, comme le faisait Rick. Il ne voyait pas en elle une sorte de seconde maman qui était trop faible pour survivre, comme Daryl.<br>Carol aimait ces deux hommes. Elle les aimait vraiment, et elle savait qu'un lien indéfectible la liait à Rick, tout autant qu'à Daryl.  
>Mais Axel, il était différent.<br>Axel, il ne connaissait pas son passé.  
>Axel, il ne savait pas pour Ed.<p>

Elle n'était pas une femme battue à ses yeux. Elle n'était pas une pauvre femme qui avait perdu sa fille, et qui n'avait survécu que parce qu'on l'avait sauvé à de nombreuses reprises.  
>Non, quand Axel la regardait, il voyait la femme en lui. Il voyait une femme désirable, et il ne savait rien de ses cicatrices. Quand il la regardait, Carol avait l'impression qu'il la voulait. Elle, en tant que femme, pas en tant que survivante, pas en tant que veuve et pas en tant que mère.<br>Uniquement elle.

Il y avait eu un moment où Carol s'en était, pour la première fois, rendu compte.  
>C'était une après-midi lourd. La plupart des autres survivants travaillait sur le terrain qui bordait la prison, les laissant, elle, Axel et quelques autres femmes, entre les murs sécuritaires. Carol s'occupait de Judith. Elle se rappelait très bien, elle donnait le biberon au bébé, qui gassouillait tant et plus, qui faisait tourner ses petites menottes dans les airs, et en oubliait de téter à force de regarder le visage chaleureux de la maman aussi dessus d'elle.<br>Alors qu'elle replaçait une bavette aux effigies d'un singe et d'un éléphant sur son épaule, Carol avait relevé la tête et avait surpris le regard, insistant d'Axel sur elle. Il avait rapidement détourné la tête, mais Carol avait réussi à apercevoir, sans l'ombre d'un doute, une légère coloration sur ses joues.  
>Le soir même, et pour la première fois, Carol avait quitté sa place près de Daryl et s'était installée à côté d'Axel. Il y avait eu des regards surpris et d'autres, plein d'incompréhension, mais Carol les avait ignoré et elle avait souri à Axel en croisant les jambes.<br>Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, oui, Carol avait flirté.

Se servant un bâton qui trainait, elle traça minutieusement deux petits ronds, qu'elle entoura d'un cercle plus grand, et qu'elle surmonta d'un trait fin. Tout cela manquait de réalisme, mais ce n'était pas important.

Il y avait aussi sa bouche.  
>Ses lèvres sèches, trop rêches, qu'elle voyait à peine sous l'imposante barre de poils roux. Axel avait une voix timide, hésitante, comme s'il avait peur de s'imposer, comme s'il avait peur du rejet. Carol se reconnaissait en lui, elle avait été comme lui, faible et hésitante, ne sachant où se mettre, n'osant rien dire, rien faire, pensait qu'on la croyait inutile et pas digne d'intérêt.<br>D'une certaine façon, Carol voulait aider Axel, comme Daryl et Rick avant ça l'avaient aidée.

Avec le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, Carol avait découvert une autre facette de la personnalité d'Axel. Elle avait découvert qu'il était bavard et que, lorsqu'il parlait, sa bouche semblait tout à coup être possédée par un esprit tourmenté et que rien ne semblait pouvoir la stopper. Qu'il adorait passer de lui, mais qu'il appréciait aussi lui poser des questions. Et surtout, qui la faisait rougir.  
>Axel la faisait rougir.<br>Carol savait que ce n'était pas de l'amour, elle ne le connaissait pas assez et elle avait trop souffert, avait trop accordé sa confiance aux mauvaises personnes pour se lancer dans une telle histoire. La femme en elle avait l'impression d'être morte, pourtant, petit à petit il lui semblait qu'Axel arrivait à faire ressurgir, comme une vieille amie.

Oui, Carol en était sûre :  
>Elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de l'homme.<p>

Axel et Carol discutaient. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, mais beaucoup de l'enfance d'Axel. De plus, de son frère, de ses problèmes et de ses espérances. Parfois, il lui posait une question, que Carol éludait rapidement.  
>Axel ne savait pas pour Sophia.<br>C'était mieux ainsi. Ce n'était pas que Carol avait honte de sa fille, non. Mais sa fille était à elle, rien qu'à elle, et elle ne voulait pas partager les quelques souvenirs qu'elle gardait encore de la fillette avec les autres.  
>Et puis…Carol devait avouer que ce n'était pas tout. En vérité, elle ne voulait pas qu'Axel finisse par la voir comme tous les autres. Elle voulait être une jeune femme, une femme sans passé ni cicatrices.<br>Une femme qui n'avait pas le poignet droit fragilisé après que son mari l'eut cassé plus d'une fois.  
>Une femme qui n'avait pas une odieuse brûlure sur une partie de la jambe, quand, de surprise sous le choc, elle avait lâché la casserole brûlante qu'elle tenait.<p>

Non, Carol voulait qu'Axel ne voie que le beau en elle.  
>Et Axel semblait vouloir plus. Il lui parlait, et il souriait et il lui faisait des compliments et il lui montrait un intérêt profond et c'était tellement grisant, tellement puissant, que Carol se laissait faire.<p>

Et puis, il y avait eu ce soir-là.  
>Après le repas, après qu'une partie de survivants soient allés se coucher et que les autres profitaient de la sérénité de la soirée dans la cuisine, Carol et Axel avait partagé un bref moment avait parlé doucement puis s'étaient réfugiés dans un sentiment intime. Quand le reste du groupe les avait laissés pour se coucher, Axel s'était levé, et il avait, vivement, presque avec honte, embrassé le front de Carol.<br>Quand celle-ci avait relevé la tête, il tournait déjà les talons pour s'enfuir loin d'elle.  
>Alors Carol avait porté une main sur son front, là où les lèvres avaeint été pressées, et elle avait souri.<p>

Elle souriait également en regardant son œuvre tracée sur la terre, alors qu'elle ajoutait une ligne courbée à son dessin, une ligne qu'elle épaissit rapidement, qu'elle étira de plus en plus, de plus en plus haut.  
>Parce qu'Axel souriait tout le temps.<p>

Elle ajouta quelques autres détails, autant qu'elle le pouvait, espérant se rappeler, ne voulant pas oublier. Elle s'appliqua, encore et encore, et toujours, ce sourire, qui traversait son visage, qui était sincère et ému, mais aussi triste, parce qu'une partie d'elle savait qu'elle ne le verrait jamais, qu'il ne serait plus que ça : ses souvenirs sur un bout de terre.  
>Pour finir, le dernier petit détail, la cerise sur le gâteau, l'indice qui rendait le tout cohérent, Carol coupa quasiment son œuvre en deux, d'un coup de bâton, entre les lèvres et le nez.<p>

Sa moustache.  
>Et en voyant son oeuvre, Carol ne put s'empêcher de se dire:<br>Elle l'aimait, l'homme derrière la moustache.

Quand elle fut satisfaite, enfin, elle planta le bout de bois dans la boue sèche et se redressa. Elle pressa sa main droite tout contre son cœur, ferma les yeux, et doucement, sans gestes brusques, elle déplaça sa main de son épaule gauche vers son épaule droite, puis la plaça sur son front. Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire 'Amen'.  
>Elle savait qu'Axel était entre de bonnes mains, tout là-haut.<br>Avec Sophia.  
>Avec tous les autres.<p>

Et avec un sourire, elle se détourna et s'en alla vers le groupe qui s'éveillait, sentant sur elle le regard du portrait d'Axel esquissé à même le sol.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Voilà!<p>

Ceci est une petite surprise pour **Eponyme Anonyme**, une autre auteure du fandom qui écrit vraiment trop bien pour mon propre bien, qui est une super bêta et qui est la personne la plus gentille que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Elle adore les moustache, elle adore dessiner (avec beaucoup de talents, il faut le dire), et surtout, c'est elle qui avait demandé, il y a quelques mois, un OS mettant en scène ce couple improbable: Carol et Axel.

Donc voilà!

Comme vous l'aurez remarqué pour cet OS, j'ai récupéré quelques petites manies d'Eponyme: sa mise en page, ses dialogues si drôles et décalés, ses trois indices.

Et je vous invite vivement à découvrir ses écrits !


End file.
